Protons, generated in the Harvard cyclotron, are being focused on the retina and choroid of animal eyes (monkeys) to create localized scars. Because heavy particles have little scatter and a finite penetration in tissues, it is possible to focus the Bragg Peak of very small beams of protons on the retina. Avery large dose of irradiation can be delivered without damaging surrounding tissues.